


Monolith

by Humbae



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, friendsfeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humbae/pseuds/Humbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry to the Magnus and Vegard friendship fluff challenge. Details below.</p>
<p>http://hoosonja.tumblr.com/post/95653145415/writing-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monolith

When Bård and Vegard introduced their new song to the crew and the brainstorming for ideas for the video began, Magnus saw his chance. He had an idea that had been brewing in his mind for a long time now, ever since he first met the brothers professionally. The song was loosely about fitting in, with the brothers' unexpected twist on it, of course, and Magnus pitched his idea. The brothers were immediately on board, always eager to utilise self-deprecating humour.

The idea was blindingly simple: fill the video with unusually tall people as background for the short stars to shine against. Bård and Vegard recognised that they weren't particularly impressive physically and they saw the inherent humour in size differences, especially relating to the subject material of the song. Magnus received hearty approval from all involved in the project and the planning progressed around his idea. He had never felt more proud.

And so Magnus found himself on a cold September morning in a freezing parking lot, rubbing his hands together for the tiniest spark of heat when the chill wind stung them. They had sought for extras all over Norway and Sweden, with one prerequisite only: they had to be over two metres tall. Magnus was rather surprised at how many people they had been able to amass for the video on relatively short notice. There were at least thirty giants waiting in the parking lot where the filming would soon commence.

Magnus felt odd walking amongst his peers. He had never before met a crowd where he couldn't see over everyone's head. Here he was just one among many, he fully disappeared into the mass. He rather liked it. He was unseen, for once not the one standing out. Some of the people were taller than he was and Magnus enjoyed the novel experience. There was even one woman, a gorgeous blonde with a sizeable chest. She wasn't quite two metres tall, but no one seemed to be in a hurry to ask her to leave. Next to her was Bård, flirting for all he was worth, grinning like a demented cat.

Magnus huffed. Trust the younger brother to find the one woman amongst all the men. He searched the crowd for the older brother, but couldn't see a single flash of dark curls between the long limbs. That was when nervousness started settling in him.

Magnus knew the setting was perfectly safe, that the crowd was relatively small, unlike the individuals in it. He was also certain that his fellow tall men paid attention to people shorter than they were on a daily basis, just like he did. As a child, Magnus had ruled over school yard games with his strength, but as he grew taller and taller, he realised how easy it was to hurt the other kids by accident. It hadn't taken many incidents for Magnus to start refusing to play rough with the others. He withdrew into himself, unwilling to cause any inadvertent pain, concentrating on his writing and observing others, honing his skills and sense of comedy.

“I feel like an ant,” Vegard noted, startling Magnus out of his introspection.

“Hey! Didn't see you there,” Magnus replied.

Vegard shrugged. Magnus took in the slightly flushed cheeks and the wide eyes. Was it the chill wind that coloured Vegard's cheeks – or was he nervous?

Magnus remembered a moment from their talk show that had made him pause. It was in the first season, there had been a guest, some author who had been very tall, rivalling Magnus himself. As the guest entered, Vegard had been hesitant trying to choose between a handshake and a hug, visibly flustered. At the beginning of the interview he had blurted out – the tactful kind of person that he was – that tall guys made him nervous. Magnus had taken it to heart even if it wasn't directed at him and re-examined his interactions with Vegard, wondering if he made his friend uncomfortable too with his sheer mass.

“Ten minutes to go. Have you seen Bård?”

“Talking with the woman,” Magnus pointed at the pair. He grinned as Vegard rolled his eyes and slipped into the crowd in pursuit of his brother.

Magnus watched as Vegard dodged the tall bodies, nodding and smiling at the individuals as he passed them. Some of them paid attention to him and gave him way – others didn't. Magnus felt shivers creep around his shoulders whenever someone moved closer to Vegard, oblivious to the shorter man's presence. Magnus told himself again how stupid he was being, but he couldn't shake the worry. Only when Vegard reached his brother and tapped him none-too-gently on the shoulder did the tall man relax.

The brothers were discussing something heatedly but Magnus couldn't hear what they were saying. He found his place between two gigantic men and went through the simple dance he had learned in his mind again. Soon it was time to start filming and Magnus shook all illogical worries from his mind.

The new song started playing at full volume. It was eurodance in the 90's fashion, terribly nostalgic for most of the extras. Magnus also felt a warm wave of memories wash over him, having danced to similar songs in junior disco. He was so deep into the moment that he nearly didn't notice what was going on around him. A loud yelp from Vegard snapped Magnus back to attention.

One of the extras was apologising profusely. He had danced a little bit too enthusiastically and knocked the shorter man over. Vegard seemed fine, he was laughing and telling the man that everything was okay. But Magnus lost his concentration. He kept following Vegard with his gaze as he and Bård moved around in the crowd, dodging flailing limbs, following their own choreography. Magnus saw one hand the size of a frying pan fly three inches away from Bård's head and he cursed himself for being such an idiot.

The shooting progressed smoothly. Magnus spent more time looking around than he did concentrating on his dance moves, earning him some angry glares from the director. When the time came for a break, he slipped away from the crowd and went to lean against the nearest building. He took some deep breaths and closed his eyes. This overwhelming worry was not what he had planned when he suggested his idea for the video.

“You okay?” A familiar voice asked. Magnus flinched in surprise and looked down. Vegard had directed those big warm brown eyes of his on the younger man and he was frowning slightly.

“Ye-yeah,” Magnus managed to stutter. “That was quite a tumble you took. Sure nothing broke?”

“What? Ohh, that, it was nothing!” Vegard laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

“Aren't you nervous there?” Magnus blurted out, his worry escaping his mouth.

“Nah, I know how careful you big guys are,” Vegard said and patted the younger man on the shoulder, only barely reaching it. Magnus felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

“Keep up with the dance though, you're hilariously terrible!” Vegard laughed and ran back to the mass of people.

Magnus was left by himself. He shook his head slowly. Maybe his friend was not concerned for his own safety, but Magnus was. He would continue to keep an eye out, not caring one bit that it resulted in his awkward dancing being even more awkward. Anything for comedy, right?


End file.
